Real Men Wear Tights
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Greg has the perfect costumes for the Halloween party, he just has to get Nick to agree. A bit of Halloween fun with Nick and Greg. Rated M for some naughty-ness using Greg's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the movie 'Never Been Kissed', nor do I make any money off of this story..._damn!_**

**A/N: Warning for a bit of naughty-ness involving Greg's cute little mouth...;-) Oh and also, don't ask where this came from because I don't even know.**

oOoOo

"It's not happening Greg."

"Come on Nicky, please?"

"No."

"But Nick, if you don't our costumes won't match." The blonde whined.

"So?"

"We have to match, Nicky. Cath got the idea from that one movie where they dress up as famous couples, you know, oh...what was that movie called?" --Greg's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before a smile crossed his face and he snapped his fingers-- "Never Been Kissed, that's it!"

"Greg it's not gonna happen! Just pick another couple."

_"Nicky."_ Greg whined, drawing out his name in an extra attempt to annoy his boyfriend into saying yes.

"G, I am not doing it." Nick said with finality and he turned his attention back to the baseball game that was currently playing on their TV.

Greg glowered at his lover and crossed his arms, pouting like the seven year old Nick usually accused him of being. Greg's mind worked overtime to try and come up with a way to get Nick to submit. Then it clicked, a slow smile crept onto Greg's face.

Snatching the remote away, Greg turned off the TV and proceeded to turn on his boyfriend. If Nick wouldn't submit then Greg would just have to use his manly-wiles on the Texan.

Greg slinked over onto Nick's lap, straddling the CSI's thighs and ran his hands up the broad chest of his lover. Nick's hands automatically gripped Greg's hips, letting a small groan escape as their groins came into contact. Starting at the base of Nick's throat Greg kissed his way up to his ears and bit down softly on the lobe before sucking on it gently.

"Please, baby." Greg whispered.

"No." Nick sighed but it turned into a yelp and quickly a moan as Greg bit down on his neck and ground his hips against the Texan's.

"It's just one night." Came Greg's response.

Nick shook his head.

_I guess I'll have to play dirty then_, mused Greg.

The blonde leaned back and pulled off his shirt then Nick's and moved forward taking one of Nick's nipples into his mouth and bit down gently.

"Greg." Nick breathed.

"Hm..." Greg smiled as he flicked his tongue over the pink nub and sucked, while his hand tweaked and pulled at the other nipple.

"I'm not...ah-ugh..." Nick stuttered out as Greg left the Texan's nipples and kissed his way down the taut stomach until he was kneeling on the floor in between spread jean-clad legs.

Greg rubbed his hands slowly up Nick's thigh's before his hands got to work undoing his cowboy's belt and unbuttoning the jeans. He leaned forward and took the zipper between his teeth, slowly dragging it down. Nick's harsh breathing and the zipper were the only sounds heard in the room.

The younger man leaned up and reached inside blue boxers, pulling out Nick's hardened length and freeing it from it's tight confines. He gripped the base and ever so slowly ran his fist up and down the shaft.

Nick gasped and stretched his arms across the back of the couch, breathing hard as Greg slowly stroked him up and down.

"G..."

"Yes?" Greg smiled as he blew over the head off his lover's cock.

"Ah...more..." Begged the CSI.

Soft lips closed over his tip and a slick tongue swirled over the head, running over the slit and catching the pre-cum. Nick sucked in a sharp breath and moved his hand, grasping the back of Greg's head while moving his hips forward.

Greg smiled around the tip and moved his head taking all of Nick's length into his mouth.

"Shit, G..."

As he bobbed his head slowly up and down Nick's shaft, he hummed and was delighted to hear Nick's strangled gasp and feel the Texan's fingers tighten in his hair, urging him on. Greg moved faster, swirling his tongue over the head each time he came up, bringing Nick closer and closer to the edge. The Texan let out a strangled sound and Greg felt his lover tense, quickly Greg grabbed the base of Nick's erection to stop the impending orgasm and pulled back with a pop.

"Greg." Nick half-growled, half-pleaded.

"Will you do it?"

"What?"

"Will you wear them?"

Nick tossed his head back and sighed. "If I say no will you leave me like this?"

The younger man's grin was a mix between evil and cocky.

_Damn-it Greg_, Nick thought, then he looked into the blonde's eyes and saw the hopefulness there. "Yeah, alright, I'll wear them."

Greg gave a girly squeal before leaning up and crashing their lips together, his hand gave a couple quick pulls before Nick was gasping and groaning into his mouth as the older man came.

When Nick drifted back down to Earth Greg was across the room and talking excitedly on the phone. Nick cleaned himself up with a tissue from a nearby box and tucked himself back into his jeans, then he turned to Greg who was just finishing up on his call.

"Who was that? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"I had to call the costume shop so they would hold our costumes until I could come get them." Greg smiled.

Nick groaned and grabbed Greg by the waist, pulling him snugly up to his side. "I'm not gonna regret this am I?"

Greg just beamed and gave his lover a heart-melting kiss.

A week later...

The LVPD and Crime Lab Halloween party was in full swing. Green, orange, and black streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons, of the same colors, were set around the convention hall. Round tables were set around a dance floor, tablecloths that looked like spiders webs were placed over each table, while a skull candle was placed in the middle. A DJ was playing music on stage while couples danced and milled around, enjoying each others costumes and company.

Catherine and Warrick were sitting at their designated table along with Gil and Sara, and Doc Robbins and his wife, Susan.

Warrick and Catherine were dressed as an angel and devil. Warrick grumbled every time someone commented on his wings and halo, while Catherine would just smile at his obvious embarrassment. Sara was dressed as Little Miss Muffet and Gil as the spider from the children's nursery rhyme. Sara and Gil both cursed Catherine's idea for the party and made no attempt to hide their distaste for having to dress up, no matter how many kudos they got for their costumes. The Doc and Susan were dressed from the late thirties and claimed to be Carey Grant and Katherine Hepburn from the movie 'Bringing Up Baby'. Despite the grumblings however everyone at table number twenty-five were enjoying themselves. Two seats at their table still remained empty though.

"So where are our boys?" Gil asked.

"They are coming right?" Ventured Sara.

"They said they would be here." Catherine answered, looking around the hall for Nick and Greg.

Suddenly, Warrick burst out laughing and shook his head. Everyone turned to see what had caused the reaction and in turn joined the CSI when their eyes caught sight of Nick and Greg just entering through the hall doors.

Greg had caught sight of them due to the obnoxiously loud laughter and smiled, pulling his rather embarrassed boyfriend behind him and through the crowd. When they came upon the table Catherine was the first to address them through the laughter.

"Well if it isn't the Caped Crusader and his Boy Wonder."

This brought even more peels of laughter from the table and Nick's face turned an even deeper shade of red under his mask. Greg smiled like sunshine.

"Gee-golly, Batman! It seems are friends have been infected with a sense of humor. Who do you think could be behind such a nefarious scheme?" Greg joked back.

Catherine and Gil both raised an eyebrow, while Warrick leaned against Sara, as they both giggled hysterically.

Doc Robbins, not wanting to miss the fun, joined in with the team's banter by adding, "All out of adult sizes I take it, Nick?"

Nick grumbled and tried to pull his black cape around him to cover himself from his friends views and ridicule.

Someone dressed as a plug outlet slapped his ass as they passed and winked, "Nice tights Batman."

Warrick and Sara were practically on the floor now as their laughter escalated.

Nick grumbled and grabbed Greg's arm, "Greg, we're leaving."

"It's Robin and besides we just got here Batman."

"I'm not staying if they're gonna keep making fun of me."

_"Spoil-sport."_ Catherine said, just loud enough for the Texan to hear.

He growled at her and Greg tugged his arm, pulling him from the table, whispering in his ear and running one of his black-gloved hands over the Batman emblem on Nick's chest. The CSI nodded and smiled, giving Greg a quick peck before heading off to the refreshment table.

When Greg came back to the table Sara, through her tears of mirth, managed to ask, "What did you say to get him to stay?"

Greg smiled and looked back to see exactly where his lover was before he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I promised we could play with some of the stuff on his utility belt when we got back home."

Greg winked and giggled at the looks on his friends' faces.

Sara, Warrick and Susan's faces burned scarlet, while the Doc and Gil smiled and Catherine leered.

oOoOo

**A/N: Just a bit of Halloween fun with Nick and Greg....Happy Halloween! XD _:drool:_Free Candy_:drool:_**


End file.
